Tonight Tonight
by CSI Encyclopedia
Summary: Following on from episode 11 with the exception that Brody didn't go to Carrie's that night. This is a Carrie/Quinn fic. The rating is subject to change. The team go out to celebrate their success following the death of Abu Nazir.
1. Chapter 1

Tonight, Tonight.

Carrie walked into the bar and began scanning the room for the people she was due to be meeting roughly half an hour ago but due to a crash on Route 50, she had been stuck in a huge que of traffic. Her eyes landed on a large group of people sat at a booth in a darkened corner of the bar. A small smile graced her face at the sight before her, Peter Quinn was talking about something that seemed to have the group in hysterics.

It had been a hellish week for everyone involved and Carrie was glad that it was over so they could all relax.

The group were so engrossed in what was being said that they hadn't even her arrival until she walked over ot them.

"What is so funny?" Carrie asked curiously as she sat down in the only available space which happened to be next to Quinn.

"Quinn was just telling us about this lovely young lady he had a 'thing' for back in college." Danny Galvez replied, trying so hard to not burst out laughing, "He tried everything to win her over and eventually his perserverance paid off."

Carrie looked confused, "Why is that so funny?"

"She was a he." Quinn mumbled into his glass.

"What?!" Carrie burst out laughing.

"In my defense, you couldn't tell that she wasn't a she just by looking at her." He paused and took another gulp of his drink, "She looked so femanine."

At this point Carrie was trying, and failing, to control her amusment at the new bit of information she had about the misterious Peter Quinn.

"So," Carrie smirked, "How far did you get with 'her' before you came to know the truth?"

Quinn turned bright red.

"Well?"

"Second base." He responded.

The entire group burst out into hysterical laughter again whilst Quinn rested his head in his hands.

"I'm off to the bar." Carrie piped up after she'd calmed down, "Anyone want anything?"

Everyone shook their heads, most of them already had glasses that were pratically full.

"I'll come with you." Quinn said before downing the last of his beer.

Carrie nodded and the two of them got up and headed to the bar, leaving the rest of the group to speculate about them.

"You think something's going on between them?" Danny asked, gesturing to the duo who were stood at the bar talking.

"Defenantly not." Brody replied, "They fight like cats and dogs all the time."

"I dont know." David Estes said, "There is _something _there, i'm just not quite sure what it is exactly."

"Their fighting has become more flirtatious recently." Danny added, "For them it's probably foreplay."

"You think Carrie would actually go for him?" Brody asked.

"Scared of a little competition are we?" Virgil joked earning him a glare from Brody.

"No, I'm just saying that I think Carrie has a little more sense than to go for someone that dangerous."

"She slept with you didnt she?" Virgil mumbled before adding, "Carrie has always gone for the more dangerous types of men, the ones she knows are no good for her and will end up hurting her."

Danny looked over at Virgil, "Carrie can handle them and herself." He paused, "She is quite dangerous herself." He looked over at the pair who were still stood at the bar. They were laughing and what looked to be very subtle flirting.

"I think that Quinn has a thing for her." He continued, "I don't think he'd hurt her intentionally."

Estes glanced over to the bar then turned his attention back to the group, "His attraction to her is obvious, the way he looks at her and the way he has become quite protective of her means I have to agree with Galvez." He took a sip of his drink, "I don't think he would do anything to hurt her, in fact, I think he is beginning to fall for her."

"Do you think she knows?" Max asked.

"Probably, but the question is, does she feel the same?" Johnathan, one of Quinn's 'perverts', responded.

The entire group turned to look at the couple who were now making their way back to the table. Their bodies were quite close together, but it was the fact that Quinn had his hand resting dangerously low on Carrie's back and she didn't seem to mind, that interested the group.

"What'd we miss?" Quinn asked as Carrie and him slid into the booth.

"Nothing much." Danny replied, he glanced around the bar before his eyes settled on the small dancefloor. He turned his attention to Carrie.

"You still owe me a dance." Danny said.

"That was 2 years ago." Carrie laughed.

"Still counts." Danny shot back playfully. He tapped Estes on the shoulder and gestured for him to move.

Carrie watched him with curiousity and slight confusion as he got out of the booth. He extended his good arm to her, offering his hand, and smiled at her.

"Now?!" Carrie groaned.

"No time like the present."

"I just sat down."

Danny just stood there, looking at her intently, knowing that she would eventually cave.

Sure enough, it was a few seconds later that Carrie rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand and stood up.

"One dance." She smiled, "I mean it, just one!"

Danny nodded and led her to the fairly empty dance floor.

Quinn watched them dance with envy, _why hadn't he thought of that?_, he would have to wait until later to get her alone on the dancefloor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

3 hours later

"I need a drink." Carrie gasped as she flopped dramatically onto the seat next to Quinn. She had spent most of the evening twirling around the dance floor with the various members of the group; which had now expanded as more of the team arrived at the bar. The only person who hadn't asked her to dance was Quinn. He had been, as Carrie had perceived, moping at the table nursing what looked to be some form of whiskey.

"And a foot massage." She continued, "My feet are beyond fucking killing me."

Quinn watched as Carrie slipped off her stilettos and began massaging the balls of her feet.

"Never really understood why women wear such high heels." Quinn mumbled.

"They make our legs look longer." Major Joy Mendez responded with a smirk.

"And our asses look firmer and perkier." Carrie added.

"Vanity thy name is women." Quinn joked with a slight roll of his eyes. He went to take a sip of his drink, only to notice it was empty and there was a lipstick mark on the rim of the glass.

The shade of lipstick, coincidentally, matched the lipstick that currently adorned a certain blonde field officer's lips.

"You drank _my _scotch." Quinn accused, looking at Carrie who had an innocent smirk on her face.

"I said I needed a drink but _no-one _listened." She stated in a slight teasing tone.

"You could've asked!"

Carrie shrugged and bit her fingernail teasingly.

"Speaking of asking,you haven't, even once, asked me for a dance."She began, "Interesting, since I have danced with practically everyone else."

"So?" Quinn replied, "I thought _you _were tired."

"I think I have enough energy left for another." She tilted her head slightly to the side. "Plus if I don't, then I'll feel like I owe you one." She smiled, "I don't like owing people, tends to get quite complicated."

"Fine then," He gestured to the dance floor, "Dance with me."

Carrie looked at him for a moment before slipping her heels back onto her still sore feet. She shuffled out of the booth and stood up.

Quinn put his hand on her lower back and led her towards the still quiet dance floor.

Meanwhile, Danny, Virgil, Max and Brody returned to the table where Estes and Joy were speculating about Carrie and Quinn, and more importantly, what they thought was going to happen between the two.

"I think they'll end up in bed with each other before the night is out," Joy said, pointing briefly at the duo who were slow dancing to 'Rule the world' by 'Take That', "Look at them."

To anyone outside of their group the scene before them could easily be mistaken for something it was not. The way that Quinn's hands were resting on Carrie's lower back could've been mistaken for some form of intimacy. The way that it looked as if they were having a full blown conversation without using words but instead using only their eyes could've meant that they had known each other for so long words were not needed. Even to the group it was clear to see that there was definitely _something _between the two. They were just not sure what exactly. They didn't even think that Carrie and Quinn knew what was between them.

Carrie glanced over Quinn's shoulder and noticed the the group was looking at them and conversing between themselves. She pulled him closer and leant up to whisper in his ear.

"They're talking about us." She whispered, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Quinn replied, his grip on Carrie tightening slightly, so that their bodies were now lightly pressed together.

"Because everyone at Langley loves to gossip?"

"Want to give them something to _really _gossip about?"

Carrie pulled her head off his shoulders and looked into his eyes, a smile played at her lips.

Quinn lowered his head towards hers and pressed his lips to hers.

Carrie's eyes widened in surprise briefly, the kiss was like nothing she had ever expected. It was soft, gentle, light, almost as if he was testing the waters, testing her reaction.

Quinn pulled back and looked at her, wondering if he had overstepped the mark.

Carrie placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him back down so that their lips met again, only slightly harder this time.

She titled her head and parted her lips slightly so that she could capture his bottom lip between her teeth, nipping at it playfully.

Quinn rolled his eyes from behind closed lids at the fact that Carrie was taking charge again. He moved one of his hands lower so it was gently resting on her ass. He lightly touched Carrie's lips with his tongue, tasting the waxy taste of her lipstick. He probed his tongue into her mouth, brushing her tongue with his.

Their tongues battled each other as the kiss got more heated and passionate. Carrie's nails dug into the back of Quinn's neck. They broke away from the kiss, their foreheads rested together.

"Want to get out of here?" Carrie asked breatlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Sorry for the late update, life has been beyond hetic. I don't know how good this chapter is as I rushed it and used former smut works of mine for inspiration. Hope you enjoy though. **

**I shall be writing a new fic but I don't know when I will start uploading but look out for it.**

**THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON, IT CONTAINS SCENES OF A SEXUAL NATURE.**

Tonight Tonight chapter 3.

_Recap_

"_Want to get out of here?" Carrie asked breathlessly._

-x-

Carrie headed over to the table where the group were sat, their mouths open in shock. She ignored the looks from them as she grabbed her bag before heading over to the door where Quinn was waiting. She slipped her hand into his, a 1000 mega-watt smile on her face as they headed to his car.

15 minuets later

Carrie began frantically searching through her handbag, desperately trying to find her keys but being distracted by Quinn's lips on her neck. His hands were resting on her hips, holding her in place.

"Could you please stop distracting me for five seconds so I can find the fucking keys?" Carrie pleaded as she continued rifling through her bag.

Quinn removed his lips from her neck and just smirked, she was seriously frustrated.

"I know they are in here... aha!" She pulled the keys out of their hiding place and unlocked the door at a rapid pace.

Before she could comprehend what had happened, she was being pinned against the wall inside her home as Quinn kicked the door shut.

Carrie bit her lip teasingly, her eyes drifting down his body.

She leant up on her feet and lightly pressed her body against his as their lips met in another lust filled kiss.

Quinn released Carrie's arms and reached behind her, unzipping the dress before slightly moving to allow it to pool around her feet. Carrie kicked her heels and the dress to one side, leaving her in only a pair of tiny knickers, before jumping onto him and wrapping her long, toned legs around him. Quinn reacted quickly and grabbed her ass, holding her close to make sure she didn't fall.

"Bedroom." Carrie moaned between kisses, "Upstairs, first door on left."

Quinn turned, still carrying her and headed up the stairs towards the bedroom. He removed a hand briefly to push the door open before heading over to the large bed in the middle of the room and gently lowering them both onto it, their lips never leaving each others. Carrie began quickly undoing the buttons on his shirt.

Quinn moved his hands and removed his shirt before moving his hands down her body, one to her waist and the other began caressing her left breast. His lips left hers and began kissing down her slender neck. He began sucking lightly on the pulse point, feeling the blood rushing underneath.

"If you leave a mark, I will have to kill you." Carrie joked, her nails digging into his shoulders.

Quinn smirked against her neck at the threat. He purposely began to suck harder, making her moan.

He slowly moved his way down her body, leaving a trail of soft kisses behind. He pressed a kiss above the top of her lacy knickers, hooked his fingers around the lacy material and dragging it down her legs before throwing the pair over his shoulder, landing them on top of a lamp.

He ran a single finger between her legs causing Carrie to let out a moan. Quinn moved his finger up and down before circling her clit, adding a little pressure.

"Oh god!" Carrie groaned and bucked her hips up slightly.

At hearing her moan, Quinn pressed down harder before moving his finger down to the smouldering heat between Carrie's legs. He slipped a single finger inside of her before wrapping his lips around her clit and began sucking and nipping on the sensitive bud. He added another finger into her and curled them towards him making Carrie throw her head back against the pillow and let out a sound between a growl and a purr. Quinn smiled at her reaction and did it over and over again, biting down lightly on her clit and rubbing his fingers on that spot that made Carrie see stars, before sucking on her clit, bringing her over the edge. Carrie let out a low scream as her orgasm washed over her.

Quinn pulled his fingers out of her and put them into his mouth, tasting the sweetness he had caused.

Carrie grabbed Quinn and pulled him up, her lips slamming against his, tasting herself on his lips.

She reached down and gripped him through his trousers briefly before moving her hands to his belt, trying to undo the offending item and struggling.

Quinn grabbed Carrie's hands and moved them away before undoing his trousers his self and pushing them and his boxers off.

He grabbed her thigh and pulled her closer before hooking her leg around his waist. Their eyes locked onto each other, silently confirming that this was what they both wanted.

Quinn lined himself up with Carrie and slowly entered her before pausing giving them both time to adjust to the feeling.

He began rocking his hips gently before picking up the pace, making Carrie dig her nails into him and began raking her nails along his back, leaving deep red scratches.

"Harder!" Carrie moaned into his ear, wrapping her other leg around him and digging her heels into him, making him go deeper inside of her.

Quinn picked up the pace and began slamming into her, hitting every pleasure point inside of her. With every thrust Carrie could feel that familiar sensation inside of her intensifying, bringing her closer to the brink. Carrie wrapped her legs around him tighter, pressing their bodies together, meaning that with each slight movement the pleasure increased rapidly. Suddenly she felt herself being pushed over the edge, her orgasm coursing through her.

"FUCK!" She screamed loudly as she arched her body into him.

Quinn bit down on Carrie's shoulder as his own orgasm washed over him. He continued moving inside of her before pulling out and rolling onto the bed beside her. Her pulled Carrie into his arms and pressed a soft kiss onto her lightly parted lips as she rode the aftershocks of her climax. She came down from her high slowly, a smile on her lips as she curled into his side.

"That was amazing." She whispered against his skin as she drew random patterns on his chest.

"Yeah." Quinn replied, "We definitely should do that again."

"Mmmmh." Carrie mumbled before letting out a yawn.

Quinn pulled the covers out from underneath them and wrapped the covers around them as sleep overcame them both, leaving them to dream of what the future would bring.

**THE END**

**(AT LAST)**


End file.
